Kewl Games
Cameron Drake 'also known as "'Kewl Games" was one of the Main Characters in Season 1 and Season 4 of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known to do multiple voice impressions if he faps hard enough. One of them being VoiceLegend, Josh Gaming and SquareEyedJak. Former Cooper Gang member and N. Sane Gang Cameron and TJ Muller are cousins who TJ invited to his adventure to find remains of 2Pac's treasure. Cameron grew up in the Schrute farms war era, where he was forced to work all day, picking up corn and beads. His adopted father, Dwight K. Schrute usually treated him like shit by taking his food and feeding it to Bryan Deep, who was Kewl Games adoptive brother. Bryan and Kewl where known as twin brothers and usually did the same poses, leading to believe that they where the same person, however it turns out that their mother wasn't the same one. Making them only half brothers, but they never find out and the secret died with Dwight in Season 3 Part 2. Bryan usually relied on Kewl Games messing up so that Dwight feeds him instead. Which gets Kewl Games pissed off and usually rips Bryan a new one, whips him or downloads 2TB of porn into Bryan's computer, where Bryan will fap to constantly until he gets a seuizure where he falls into the floor with a big mac in his left hand and his other inside his pants while shaking the room. One day, Kewl did this and caused the whole Schrute House to collapse which killed Kewl's little brother, Lil Bumb. This got Dwight mad and finally gave the blame to Bryan and told him he was a mistake. Sending him to another planet far away from earth. However, due to his weight, the ship didn't make it that far and landed on Chinatown (Where he was later abducted by Sheepover). Kewl Games was then shot in the head by Mose Schrute. He then woke up in hell due to him having incest, where he was constantly tormented by Ogres and 2Pac's family. Stuck there for years, he tried to commit the sewer side but it all led him back to earth. He eventually tried to make an escape plan but needed help. So he eventually agreed with Freddie Mercury, Hitler and eventually his dead brother, Lil Bumb. Mercury had to become a musical prostitute for Shrek (Which wasn't a problem for him) while Hitler recruited the 3rd Reich. As they started shooting at ogres (which lasts about 20 mins til they respawn) they threw bomb-ombs and yelled seig heil. Kewl Games running as fast as he could to the portal, was bumped in by Johnny Cooper. "Asshole" kewl games said to him, not knowing the two would eventually meet in the future. Once Kewl and the rest of Hitler's crew reached the portal. Most of them where executed by Shrek himself, who farted and poisoned most of Hitler's men. He then threw Mercury's body at Kewl's face. "You think you can distract me with this arab homosexual?". This got Kewl to fight Shrek but was unable to succeded. This got Lil Bumb to discract Shrek by lighting a fireball. "Come get me you fat green bastard!" said Bumb to Shrek. Lil Bumb told Kewl to name himself "Kewl Games" because of his mispronounciation of "cool" he then led Shrek to another part in hell but never came back, having his fate unknown. Kewl and Hitler escaped hell and landed back in Earth. They drank a bottle of old granddad's and where found naked in the streets a day after. It was unknown what Kewl did after that, however he eventually met up with Cooper and Jeans, which led to the events of Season 1 and also fullfilled Lil Bumb's Kewl Games name. Kewl Games participates in the event with The Cooper Gang and N. Sane Gang (Now extinct) called "THE NIGHT OF THE HACK" which shows him being held hostage by Alexandre Elkhoury which reflects his half brother, Bryan because of how he was also hold hostage and tortured by Ramsay Jones and has now been the same for Kewl. He was then released from the cell during "The Battle of the Bastards", where Alexandre made Kewl run towards Johnny Cooper in a huge battlefield where the battle takes place. Kewl Games start running but he was too slow Bryan ended up capturing Kewl Games then Alexandre starts punching Kewl in the belly and he starts vomiting blood and then Alexandre starts crushing Kewl Games head by taking a hammer and the hammer landed into his head killing Kewl Games. Bryan Deep buries him in the Schrute farms despite now knowing his real heritage. His character death motivates and helps develop TJ's character more. Trivia * When Kewl Games was escaping hell, Johnny Cooper and Edpic 888 where trying to escape as well, which led to them procceding to fight Shrek after Kewl left hell. * Bryan Deep and Mark 45 where also in a quest to hell to get out, while Johnny and Kewl where escaping. Leading to have these escapes happen at the same time. However they where the last ones to get out * Kewl Games is one of 6 people in the Cooper Series to undergo an amount of name changes * Kewl Games usually screams outloud at night for no reason * Kewl Games was the heir to house deep til his death in the battle of the bastards * He was the last member of the n. sane gang before being executed by Alexandre Elkhoury Category:Main Characters